A Different Life
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: What would life have been like for the Winchesters if the demon had never found Mary? A snapshot of a happier life. *Complete*


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Supernatural or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my newest fic, it's just a short one.**_

* * *

"Take me away," Young Mary Campbell asked her boyfriend, John Winchester as she ran up to him out of her house. She had just gotten into a fight with her parents, telling them that she didn't want to hunt, that she didn't want to be in the life anymore.

John comforted his distressed girlfriend, and without pause he agreed to her request, they had been planning it for some time, he just didn't know the real reason why.

* * *

Mary never knew how lucky she was, how close her life had come to being ruined, how easy it would have been for her parents to be killed, for her family to be cursed, destined for disaster before it even began.

* * *

John had friends from the marines all over the place, one of said friends, Frank Boone, whom John had known since recruitment, had offered them a place to stay at his home in Jacksonville, Arkansas.

They lived with John's friend for a number of months. John found a job locally as a mechanic, a trade he had always known, while Mary, with some encouragement from John, had started university, studying nursing.

* * *

That worked well for some time, but eventually it was time for John and Mary to make their own way in the world. They found a modest house just minutes from where they had been staying, the day they signed the contract was the day John proposed to Mary.

* * *

As if juggling work and parenting one energetic young child was not enough, late in August 1982, Mary fell pregnant again. They were joyful, Mary was sure that she was having another boy, yet John insisted that they would have a little girl.

* * *

Their lives were perfect, white picket fence, children playing in the backyard, a dog. The memories of her childhood almost escaped Mary, she was content, and had no wish to go back.

Of course she missed her parents, wondered whether they were alright, but she couldn't go back. He life was everything she wanted, and she wouldn't risk that.

* * *

Dean's first day of kindergarten, an exciting, nerve wracking day for parents and children alike.

Young Dean Winchester had been looking forward to starting school since the day his parents told him that he would be starting that year.

He woke his parents, jumping up and down on their bed, at the crack of dawn.

John and Mary, though wishing they had gotten an extra couple of hours sleep, Sam hadn't been sleeping, they had spent the night taking turns keeping him company as he quite happily played, unaware that he was supposed to be sleeping, didn't mind being woken, they were looking forward to this day nearly as much as their eldest son.

John went to make breakfast, while Mary was 'dragged' by Dean into his room to help him dress into his uniform. Mary was highly religious, they went to church every Sunday at Hope Lutheran Church, a five minute drive from their home, there was never any question as to which school their children would attend. The church had a school attached, Hope Lutheran Elementary School, and that was where the Winchester children were to go.

It had a uniform, black shorts or slacks, and a dark blue shirt with the school's crest, and when Mary had dressed Dean, she took a step back, and admired the sight.

Her son standing there, wearing his school uniform, trying to put on his slightly too big backpack, his only care in the world was whether they were having toast or cereal for breakfast. It was the best feeling for Mary, seeing her son growing up, happy, having the childhood that she didn't.

* * *

They were halfway through taking pictures of Dean ready for his first day, when their Labrador, Buster came bounding into the living room, laughing, Mary snapped a few shots of Dean playing with his beloved pet.

* * *

Mary had always wanted a big family, at least four kids, John loved children, but two was his ideal number. On the thirteenth of September, 1985 they completed their family with a third child, Rebecca Alice Winchester, Becca.

Weighing in at eight pounds, ten ounces, with a thick crop of blonde hair, she was perfect.

* * *

Slips, falls and broken bones. The three kids were always active, a handful for their parents, their activity had led to more than one visit to the emergency department, which was without fail followed by a trip to the shops to get an ice cream for being "so brave".

* * *

Time went on, Mary and John felt their hearts bursting with pride as their Sammy excelled in spelling competitions, poetry writing, he forever was bring home another memento to be stuck to their fridge alongside family photos taken on holidays to the beach, the snow, everywhere in between, and permission slips for school trips.

Dean wasn't far behind, there was at least a dozen trophies on the mantle by the time he was ten.

Becca was their princess, they were always in the front row, giving a standing ovation at the end of each play, their daughter always got the lead role.

* * *

First boyfriends, first girlfriends, a rite of passage in every young persons life.

Dean, from the moment he hit puberty, always had a girlfriend, not uncommonly more than one. John and Mary didn't approve, but as long as he maintained at least a C- average, his sporting pursuits, and didn't cause them any real trouble, they allowed it.

His discretions were more than made up for by how he protected and cared for his younger siblings.

Any boyfriend, correct that, any boy that Dean saw with his baby sister, Becca, was doomed, to say he was protective would be an understatement, only the best got past him.

But that kept him busy as his pretty younger sister constantly attracted attention, especially when she played the lead in every school performance. She often flirted with the boys at school, leading Mary and John to wonder, and joke as to whether it was just a sport, watching the boys hopes rise, then to be practically tackled by her older brother.

Sam was another story entirely, he was always the smart one, straight A+ student, well liked by his teachers. That was all well and good, he was the child who never caused his parents a problem, but his life wasn't complete, it wasn't until his second year at Stanford University that he met a girl, Jessica Moore.

He married her five years later.

* * *

It wasn't the life that Deanna and Samuel Campbell planned for their only child, but fifty years later as John held her hand as she passed away, she knew that she made the right choice.

* * *

It wasn't until after she died, until she had risen to heaven that she saw the truth. Everything that could have happened.

After that she never ceased watching over the children, her grandchildren, each and every generation after, making sure that their lives remained untouched by the evil that lurked too close.

* * *

**_The End, I hope you liked it_**

**_Please leave a review  
_**


End file.
